Revenge is a dish best served cold
by SonGokuSuperSayijin4
Summary: It was weakness that prevented me from defending my parents the night they were killed. It was fear that kept me from hunting the demon down the minute he left. It was all those weak emotions that conquered me that caused my life to become a living hell and I will do everything within my power to do what i should have done all those years ago, kill the demon who made a fool of me.
1. The day my life turned in a nightmare

" Mother! Father! I'm home!" I sang as I stepped inside my house. Today was my 14th birthday and my family and I were going to throw a party for me tonight with cake and balloons and music and oh I just couldn't wait!

My cheerful thoughts halted swiftly as I took in my surroundings. The furniture in the foyer that my mother had carefully picked out was overturned and the paintings that once decorated the plain white walls were now in shambles and were nothing more but pieces of it's former beauty.

" Mother?! Father?!" I called out again, an overwhelming feeling of panic suddenly filtering through my body as different scenarios of what may have occurred raced through my mind, each scenario more gruesome than the next.

I tossed my school bag down by a shattered vase laying limply on the floor near the door and sprinted down the hall that lead to the bedroom that my sister and I shared. Perhaps her or brother could explain what occurred in the foyer. Perhaps there was a mini earthquake in just this area? No that was ridiculous. If there had been even the slightest vibration in the earth near me I would have felt it. But if that wasn't the cause then what was?

" Sister?! Brother?! What happened in the foyer and where is..." My voice stopped and my eyes widened in pure horror as they fell upon what was displayed in the room that my older sister and I shared.

" Oh no...oh god no!" I cried, my legs going numb as I stared upon the horrid scene. Here, laying in my room were the bodies of my mother, father, older sister and older brother. None were breathing and their bodies laid in unnatural positions on the floor. My mother and father were slumped against the far wall, their once blue eyes dank and lifeless and my brother and sister lay motionless on the queen size bed that posed as my sister and I's bed.

An overwhelming sense of horror flooded my body and I gripped the door frame as tightly as I could, knowing perfectly well that it was the only thing that was keeping me on my now completely numb feet. This was not occurring... This was not occurring.

"Mother! Come on mother wake up! This is not funny you guys!" I exclaimed, running over to where my mothers body lay. Her long dirty blonde hair just barely managed to cover her blank eyes as they stared off into space. No one could go that long without blinking...

" Sister?! Brother?! Father!? Mother?! Don't leave me! Wake up!"

I shook my family members one by one in a desperate attempt to find at least one of them still alive and breathing, but in the end my attempt was in vain. None responded to my shaky touch or desperate pleas. They all just laid there, their bodies now hollow and lifeless.

" They will not be waking up. They are too far gone for that." A gruff voice laughed from the shadows that the door cast in the corner of the dimly lit room.

I quickly leapt up from the cold floor and stared at the direction of which the voice originated from and peered through my tear stained vision at the slight shape of a human hiding behind the door. How had I not noticed him when I came in here?

" Who... Who are you?!" I choked, my voice threatening to betray me and break out in helpless sobs once more. This man... There was only one person this man could be... He was the culprit. The man who committed the murder of my family. He had not even the decency to leave the crime scene when he was through.

" It matters not who I am. You won't live long enough to care." The figure laughed and stepped out in a thin stream of light and allowed me to view more of his appearance. He wore a black outfit and had amber eyes and long black straight hair that stopped just short of his shoulders. He was what one would label as a handsome man.

" My, my you have quite a sweet soul indeed. It's so sweet yet it processes a mild tang that would drive any demon with overwhelming lust. It will taste much better than those bland souls of your family. Quite unsatisfying they were. Not worth the effort of killing them, but your soul should prove to be quite worth it indeed." The man muttered to no one in particular as he closed the gap between us at an overwhelming pace and before I could even blink he had me shoved against the wall right below the window, his face only inches from my neck.

What the hell was this guy talking about? Demons? My soul being delectable? Was he drunk?

" Release me at once!" I demanded, kicking and struggling against the man's iron grip. He had me by the collar of my shirt, my feet dangling a few feet over the ground and I felt my intake of air lessen and lessen as the collar constricted even tighter around my neck the longer he dangled me.

" I don't believe I should." The man laughed, apparently enjoying the site of me struggling.

" let me..." My words were cut off as I suddenly erupted in a fit of coughs as one of the buttons on my shirt pressed painfully against my throat.

" Oh humans are such feeble creatures, hardly worthy of life I believe. The only thing they are good for is food, though you are not a regular human are you? No that's why your soul is so tasty."

Who was he to call me inhuman? What a terrible way to treat a lady! The nerve of him!

I tried to respond but found myself incapable of such a deed. I was quickly becoming lightheaded due to the lack of oxygen entering my lungs and I knew that if this kept up I could pass out soon.

" Wha...What ..."

Before I could finish forcing out the words stuck in my throat a loud crash flooded the air,sharp shards of glass fell to the ground and the man was kicked into the far wall, releasing me in the action.

I winced as I fell painfully to the hardwood floor below me and wearily looked up to see a man in a black suit with slicked back hair, glasses and a blade in one hand along with a man with long red hair, a red coat and red glasses separating me from the man who just moments ago was attempting to end my short life by suffocation. Those men... They moved so fast, almost as fast as the man had when he pinned me against the wall.

" So finally we managed to catch you, you demon scum. You have managed to cause me quite a bit of overtime lately." The man in the black suit muttered, an uncaring expression decorating his face. Did he not see the bodies of my beloved family littering the ground around him? Did that not phase him the slightest?

" Not you again. You are quite a pest. Why don't you just give up?" I man that attacked me growled, his amber eyes momentarily flashing a vibrant red.

" Enough idle chit-chat. I did not wish for any more overtime than I already have." The black suited man sighed before extending his blade towards my attacker, who in return dodged it and leapt onto the window frame, turning to look at me briefly.

" You lucked out this time brat, but you won't be so lucky next time."

And that was the last thing I heard before I completely blacked out.


	2. Who are these strange men?

Grell POV: I stayed back as Will chased after the demon and checked the scattered bodies throughout the room. It was just as I suspected,the demon already devoured these peoples souls. Will won't be happy about this one bit. Whenever a demon steals a soul there is much paperwork to attend to about it and Will absolutely despised working overtime. I turned my attention to the last girl who was slumped against the wall beneath the window that Will and I broke and shrugged. She was probably dead just like her family. " Lets see..." I muttered, taking out the book that we reapers used to record our data about the souls we were supposed to reap and flipped through it until I found the desired information. " Alright the souls that were supposed to be collected were ones from a Mrs. Rebecca Kanashimi, a Mr. Robert Kanashimi, and their two children, Anna Kanashimi and Micheal Kanashimi...hmmm." I turned my attention back to the girl who was unconscious by the wall. She wasn't included in the list along with her family. I walked over to the girl and noticed the slight raise and fall of her chest that indicated that she was breathing. " Yes, She's alive alright." I muttered, dropping her wrist so that it fell limply by her waist once again. " Did the demon take all the souls scheduled to be reaped here?" William asked as he jumped back in through the window empty handed. I guess the demon got away from us again. " William!" I cheered, running towards Will with my arms open, attempting to tackle him with a hug, but just like always he stopped me with his scythe and caused me to slam into the far wall. Hmph. He never accepted my hugs. " Yes he did, but that girl over there is still alive. It says in the record book that she wasn't scheduled to die today." William raised an eyebrow at me before he approached the girl, who stirred lightly at his gentle touch and her eyes fluttered open as he pressed his finger against the vain on her wrist, checking her pulse to see if she was indeed still alive I guess he didn't believe my words. " Wait, Will, look at her eyes." I exclaimed, pointing towards her half open eyes. She seemed to be having trouble maintaining her conscious state. Will hesitated a moment before heeding my advice and glanced at the girls eyes. They were a dark green color with a light yellow surrounding the now dilated pupils. Her eyes looked the same as Will and I's eyes, the eyes of a reaper. " Hmm her eyes are quite odd for a human." Will muttered, dropping her wrist before standing up and fixing his glasses. He then took out a dark black book and rifled through it until he found the page he was looking for and his eyes quickly scanned the contents of the page before lifting his gaze to look at the girl. " It seems that a new intern is scheduled to begin today, a Fukushu Kanashimi." William snapped the book closed and turned to look back at the girl who now seemed to still be quite drowsy and out of it. " What did you say your name was Mrs?" William asked, bending down to face the girl. " Fu...Fukushu Kanashimi." The girl whispered, lifting her hand to her head as she spoke. She seemed to be in pain. William nodded at her answer and stood back up, facing me. " Bring her with us. She's a new recruit." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fukushu POV: I slowly pried my eyes open as I felt something lightly grasp my arm and saw the man in black leaning over me, pressing his white gloved hand ever so lightly on the vain on my wrist and attempted to move but found myself incapable of such an action. My body felt as through it was crafted from the finest and heaviest of concretes and I could only sit in agonizing fear as the two discussed something and the black clad man removed a black leather bound book from his suit and scanned it before instructing the red man to do something. I couldn't hear what they were saying, in fact the only thing I could hear was a ear piercing ringing in my ear and the unbearable thump of the pounding headache surging in my brain. As they continuing talking I found myself drifting off, my consciousness ever so slowly leaking away from me and there was nothing I could do about it. " Help me..." I tried to cry to the men who stood there doing nothing. Did they not realize the bodies of my family strewn throughout the room? Where did that man that killed my family go? Too many questions rushed through my burning brain and none seemed to have answers. Suddenly the man in black leaned back down to face me and I could finally just manage to make out what he was saying. I think he asked for me name. " Fu...Fukushu Kanashimi." I just barely choked out, lifting my hand to my head. At least I could move my arms a bit. That was some progress. Apparently that little movement did not get along very well with my body because seconds later a sharp pain filtered throughout my body and my arm dropped down to my side again, no longer able to move. All my limbs felt completely detached from my crumpled body and my vision began fading in and out as my eyes could stay open no longer. I could just vaguely make out the warmth of a fresh tear on my cheek as I finally lost consciousness once more. This was how I was going to die. This was the end, or at least that's what I thought as the last shred of concentration slipped through my fingers and I felt myself falling in nothingness... ( Author's note: Fun fact about Fukushu. Her first name Fukushu means Revenge in Japanese and her last name -Kanashimi- means sorrow in Japanese. As the story progresses your understand why her name is what it is. Please read and review what you think, I really want to know what you guys think so far. Thanks! ^.^)


	3. What the hell is a Shinigami?

Fukushu POV: Where am I?... What's going on?...Who am I?... I slowly pried my crusted eyes open and stared at the pure white ceiling for a moment, completely dazed. " Ughhh.." I groaned as I finally managed to gather my thoughts together, which caused the throbbing in my head to multiply. Where was I? I cautiously rose into a sitting position and winced in pain as I felt the soreness of almost every single part of my body. It felt as though I had just endured a 20 mile marathon without any prior conditioning. My legs were achy and almost numb, my stomach was twisting and churning and my arms felt as though 100 pound weights were attached to them. " Oh good your awake!" A loud voice announced from beside me and I instinctively snapped my neck to the side to see who it was that spoke. My eyes fell upon a man with strikingly bright red long hair, red glasses with a black skull encrusted string dangling from the sides of the glasses, a black vest with a long white long sleeved collaredshirt beneath it with a red and white striped bow, black pants with red high heeled boots and a long red coat hanging limply from his elbows. I tried to leap up from the bed and distance myself from the strange man claFukushud in red but found my legs incapable of such an action due to the overpowering aching coursing through them. "Who...Who are you?" I stuttered, creeping to the edge of the white hospital looking bed that I was strewn out on. The room was a pure white color and smelt strongly of antibiotics. Off to the sides of the room were many different medical tools delicately perched along a long white table. The room was medium sized and was almost completely filled to the brim with all different sorts of different medical machines and other do dads. " I'm the deadly efficient Reaper Grell Sutcliff." The red man smirked, lifting his hand up to show his index and ring finger up." I'm going to be your new mentor." I raised my eyebrow up at his response but decided to not comment on it. The last thing I wanted was to get this guy mad... Wait... Did he say Reaper? What the heck is a reaper and why is he my new mentor? " Where am I, What's a reaper and what exactly are you my mentor for?" Grell groaned at my questions and rolled his eyes. " My, my you sure have a lot of questions. You really don't know anything do you? Well first you are in the reaper HQ's infirmary and I'm your mentor for how to become a Shimigami, what else? And a reaper is what you are, silly." Apparently he noticed my blank expression cause he sighed and placed his hands on his hips before continuing. " Your a Shimigami, or as the English prefer to call us, Grim Reapers. We reap the souls of the dying and by watching their cinematic record we can see through their own eyes what kind of life they lived, the type of person they were and determine where they should go from there." Grell explained, sitting on the side of my bed, nearly on my sore feet. " Cinematic Record? You mean like you cause their life to pass before their eyes?" This had to be some type of trick, right? Grim Reapers didn't exist... did they? " Oh that's such a pedestrian term. It's so much more than that." " So how exactly do I fit into all of this? I'm not a Grim reaper, I'm a human." Grell shook his head at my declaration and smiled before pointing towards my eyes. " Nope, your eyes don't lie. They are green with a yellow ring surrounding the pupil, the sure sign of a reaper or a reaper to be." I gripped the bed sheets and stared at Grell in confusion. This was way too much to take in all at once. Due to this information my migraine managed to triple in amount of pain and I found it difficult to just keep my eyes open. " Sutcliff, leave her alone." A voice suddenly commanded from the doorway and I instantly glanced towards the location from which the sound originated from. " Will!" Grell exclaimed, lunging towards the man with the black slicked black hair and glasses and ended up missing him completely and landed painfully on his face. I had to stifle a giggle at the display. What a strange man he was. " Let the recruit rest." The man named Will ordered, glaring disapprovingly down at Grell. " I was just making sure she was alright, I mean I am her mentor after all." Grell pouted as he regained his composure. " There is a fine line between checking up on someone and annoying them. Now, I do believe you have paperwork to attend to." " Oh Will, Your so cold!" Grell giggled before turning back to look at me. " Bye cutie, I'll be back tomorrow!" And with that Grell blew a kiss at Will and I and exited the room in quite a flamboyant fashion. Oh great. I had to learn from that guy. I glanced over at the man that Grell called Will and saw an annoyed expression on his face as he stared out the door that my Sempai had just exited. He was quite different than Grell. He seemed to be much more serious and hardworking than the man I had just had the displeasure to converse with. I quickly looked away from the cold man as he turned to look at me and pretended to be quite interested in the messy bed sheets strewn on top of me. " Get some rest. You will begin learning the ways of the Shimigami in the morning." The man then turned to face the door and began to walk out. " Wait!" I called, not wanting him to leave yet. I had so many questions that I needed an answer to. The man seemed to read my mind because he spoke before I could begin my questioning. " All of your questions shall be answered tomorrow, now do get some sleep. You are scheduled to work tomorrow no matter the circumstances. The last thing I want is even more overtime." And with that the man blew out the torch lighting my room and closed the door firmly behind me, leaving me with nothing but my thoughts and worries for company.


	4. A new resolve

Fukushu POV: That night I fell into a fitful sleep. My dreams consisted of nothing but horrifying nightmares, my family's death replaying time after time. It was almost as if the whole thing was videotaped and the video was stuck on replay. Each time I saw their demise I fought to save them, to change my horrid fate, but it was all in vain for each time I found I could not move. I was petrified with fear, just as I had been the time that they were actually murdered. I had done nothing to avenge them because of my fear. I was a coward. I was selfish. I should have done something, anything to help them but I didn't. I could have called the police or performed CPR on my beloved family but no, I asked their murderer idiotic questions and fainted. I did nothing to help them, my own family. I was a disgrace. " Aghh!" I cried, bolting upright in my bed as I awoke from a particularly gruesome dream, my heart pounding. I griped the thin hospital gown covering my chest and panted rigorously as I tried desperately to regain my steady breath. I was drenched in sweat and I felt tears dripping from my eyes. I just couldn't hold in my emotions anymore. I suppose it was adrenaline that drove me to this point without breaking down because by now it had long sense worn off and I found myself strapped into the fetal position, the sheets now on the floor as I wept like a baby, my breaths coming in short, ragged breaths. I choked out the sobs building in my chest as the events of the day finally dawned at me all at once. My family members were all dead, murdered before my eyes and I had done nothing. I was alive and they were not. It was all my fault they were dead. If I had done something then I could have saved them, I just knew it. How weak could I get? How long did I spend there sobbing? I couldn't tell you. Weather it was minutes or hours I'm not sure. I don't even think I want to know. I clutched the sheet that had fallen to the floor to my face as I wiped off the excess tears, not wanting anyone who happens to walk in to see me in this manner. Tears and crying accomplished nothing. Neither did sitting him and wallowing in self pity. I had to do something with my sadness and anger that was not crying like a weak little baby. I had to find the man who murdered my family and make him feel the same unbelievable agony and sorrow that I feel right now. I suddenly slammed the sheet back onto the floor and wiped the last few tears streaming from my eyes onto my almost completely bare arm and stood up from the bed, a completely new resolve coursing through me. If what the men yesterday said were correct then I was a Shimigami and upon seeing them stand up to the man who killed my family I guessed that they were able to fight better than any black belt human. Perfect. I would learn the silly ways of the Shimigami for the sole purpose of getting strong so I can hunt that man down and kill him. It wasn't as through I had any reason to return to my old ways in the human world. Sure my friends and other relatives were still alive and breathing, or at least so I thought, but there was no way I could face them after experiencing what I did. They would pity me must off all and I wished to receive no pity. Perhaps it is best that they believe I was murdered along with my family that night. I quickly snatched the clothes that were carefully laid out on the nightstand beside me and got changed, not even caring what the clothes looked like. It wasn't as though I cared what the others thought of me. Truthfully I didn't even care what I thought of me at the moment. After the clothes were switched I swiftly braided my long light brown hair into a side braid and tied it with the hairband I had around my wrist. I had been wearing the hairband the day my family was killed so I suppose they allowed me to hang onto it when I entered this facility. As I took a few steps towards the door I realized that I was still far from well. My head didn't throb as much but it still produced brain wrenching pains and now that I was up and about I realized that my left arm was in a cast and although my legs didn't appear to be broken they sure felt like it. I gritted my teeth and shook off the pain spearing through me. This was just a minor setback. I would heal, it's no big deal. I just got to grin and bear it, grin and bear it. Where exactly I was going I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I was determined to find the Red reaper Grell Sempai and have him teach me all I needed to know about Shimigamis. Although I was never much of a dedicated student back in human school I made a resolve to be just that in my Shimigami teachings. I was going to be one of the best Shimigamis ever and the man I have set my sights upon better be wary because when I find him not even a single shred of mercy shall be spared. * So what do you guys think? I have only gotten one review so far so I'm wondering if my story isn't so great so far. Thanks TheTakahashi Twins for reviewing! ^.^. Yes I know this chapter is a but whiny and annoying but I just wanted to get her depressed emotions over so that I could move on and just in case any one is wondering yes Sebastian and Ciel will make appearances in him, though I'm still deciding over if they will be main characters or not. They most likely will. Please comment what you think. I'm eager for the results ^.^)


End file.
